S
S&M (short for "Symphony & Metallica") contains performances of Metallica songs with additional symphonic accompaniment, which was composed by Michael Kamen, who also conducted the orchestra during the concert. The idea to combine heavy metal with an epic classical approach, as James Hetfield has stated repeatedly, was an idea of Cliff Burton. Burton’s love of classical music, especially of Johann Sebastian Bach, can be traced back to many instrumental parts and melodic characteristics in Metallica’s songwriting including songs from Ride the Lightning and Master of Puppets. The other inspiration was Apocalyptica's album Plays Metallica by Four Cellos, which included Metallica's songs played on four cellos and Deep Purple's 1969 Concerto for Group and Orchestra. Purple revived their hybrid musical performance in 1999's "Live at the Royal Albert Hall" after being notified that Metallica were doing orchestral concert earlier that year. In addition to songs from previous albums spanning Ride the Lightning through ReLoad, there are two new compositions: "No Leaf Clover" and "- Human". "The Ecstasy of Gold" by Ennio Morricone, Metallica's entrance music, was played live by the orchestra. "No Leaf Clover" has since been performed by Metallica in concert, using a recording of the orchestral prelude. "- Human", credited as "Minus Human", was included in the soundtrack of the Electronic Arts game NHL 99, but has never subsequently been performed. Several other songs, including "Wasting My Hate", "The Unforgiven", "Low Man's Lyric", "Fade to Black", The Unforgiven II, "Through the Never", "Harvester of Sorrow", and, unexpectedly, "...And Justice for All" was a thought for the setlist, but due to the gap since they last played it and with little time to prepare, it was chopped. "Ronnie" and even "Mama Said" were also considered for selection, but were eventually dropped as it was decided by both Metallica and Kamen that they were not well suited for symphonic accompaniment. On the S&M DVD documentary, Metallica and Kamen can be seen and heard discussing the orchestration for the Anti-Nowhere League and Metallica favorite cover-song "So What?", though it's obvious both parties were enjoying a good joke and had no intentions of performing the song. Changes were made to the lyrics of some songs, most notably the removal of the second verse and chorus of "The Thing That Should Not Be" and playing the third verse in its place. The "S" in the stylized "S&M" on the album cover is a backwards treble clef, while the "M" is taken from Metallica's logo. The drum kit Ulrich used on the album currently resides in a Guitar Center in San Francisco. The DVD is filled with various extras, aside from the concert in its entirety. There is a 41-minute documentary, featuring a look into the making of S&M, including behind the scenes footage, interviews with Metallica, Michael Kamen, the SF Symphony, and much more. Much like Cunning Stunts, S&M features four multi-angle songs (Wolf, Fuel, Sad, and Sandman), which allows the viewer to choose their favorite band member and follow them around for the whole song. In addition to the concert, as you've heard on the album, you can also listen to separate stereo tracks for the band and for the orchestra. Also included are two additional versions of "No Leaf Clover" (Slice & Dice video version and Maestro Edit). Twenty years after the release of the original album, the San Francisco Symphony and Metallica would team up once more for another show. This time at the Chase Center in San Francisco on September 6, 2019. Tracklisting Live 21-22.4.1999 in Berkeley, The United States Disc 1 Disc 2 Personnel Metallica *James Hetfield – Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Kirk Hammett – Lead Guitar *Jason Newsted – Bass, Backing Vocals *Lars Ulrich – Drums San Francisco Symphony *Michael Kamen – conductor *John Kieser - general manager *Eric Achen, Joshua Garrett, Douglas Hull, Jonathan Ring, Bruce Roberts, Robert Ward, James Smelser – French horns *David Teie (principal), Richard Andaya, Barara Bogatin, Jill Rachuy Brindel, David Goldblatt – celli *Jeremy Constant (concertmaster), Daniel Banner, Enrique Bocedi, Paul Brancato, Catherine Down, Bruce Freifeld, Connie Gantsweg, Michael Gerling, Frances Jeffrey, Robert Zelnick, Yukiko Kamei, Naomi Kazama, Kum Mo Kim, Gurthanthaclops Yasuko Hattori, Melissa Kleinbart, Chumming Mo Kobialka, Daniel Kobialka, Rudolph Kremer, Kelly Leon-Pearce, Diane Nicholeris, Florin Parvulescu, Anne Pinsker, Victor Romasevich, Philip Santos, Peter Shelton – violins *Chris Bogios, Glenn Fischthal, Andrew McCandless, Craig Morris – trumpets *Stephen Paulson, Steven Dibner, Rob Weir – bassoons *Steven Braunstein – contrabassoon *Charles Chandler, Laurence Epstein, Chris Gilbert, William Ritchen, Stephen Tramontozzi, S. Mark Wright – double basses *Anthony J. Cirone, Ray Froelich, Thomas Hemphill, Artie Storch – percussion *Don Ehrlich, Gina Feinauer, David Gaudry, Christina King, Yun Jie Liu, Seth Mausner, Nanci Severance, Geraldine Walther – violas *John Engelkes, Tom Hornig, Paul Welcomer, Jeff Budin – trombones *Julie Ann Giacobassi, Eugene Izotov, Pamela Smith – oboes *Russ deLuna – English horn *David Herbert – timpani *Linda Lukas, Tim Day, Robin McKee – flutes *David Neuman, Carey Bell, Luis Beez – clarinets *Ben Friemuth – bass clarinet *Catherine Payne – piccolo *Douglas Rioth – harp *Robin Sutherland – keyboards *Peter Wahrhaftig – tuba Production *Bob Rock, James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Michael Kamen – producers *Bob Rock, Randy Staub – engineers *Randy Staub, Ovidiu Nistor – mixing *George Marino – mastering *Billy Bowers, Paul DeCarli, Mike Gillies, Darren Grahn – digital editing *Stephen McLaughlin – recording *John Vrtacic – technical assistance *James Brett, Darren Grahn, Billy Konkel, Leff Lefferts, Kent Matcke, Stephen McLaughlin – assistants *Geoffrey Alexander, Ted Allen, Pete Anthony,Chris Wagner, Bruce Babcock, Chris Boardman, Bob Elhai, Michael Kamen, Blake Neely, Jonathan Sacks, Brad Warnaar – orchestration *Michael Kamen - music director *James Brett, Blake Neely, Michael Price – music preparation *Vic Fraser, Blake Neely – music copyist *Michael Kamen – arranger *Andie Airfix – design *Anton Corbijn – photography *Michael Kamen – liner notes Video production *Wayne Isham – Video director *Bart Lipton – Video producer *Dana Marshall – Video producer References Category:Albums Category:Live Albums Category:Video Albums Category:S & M Category:Personnel needs clean up Category:Needs References